Jabra
| extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Jyabura (ジャブラ, Jabura) is a member of CP9 and the supposed leader of his team. Appearance Jyabura is a dark-skinned man with a long Fu Manchu mustache, and hair braided in a long and thick queue that it looks like the appearance of a scorpion's tail. He also bears a scar running vertically down his face along with the standard black uniform of the CP9. Jyabura has a tattoo on the front of his shoulder that is the kanji for "wolf" (狼, ookami). However, his shirt entirely covers his tattoo when he is in human form. He basically resembles a typical Chinese Kung fu martial artist commonly found in various pop culture and media. When in his half-wolf state, Jyabura has an unusually large tail and snout. Like all Zoan users, Jyabura's wolf form is bipedal. When he was still a kid, Jyabura still bore his scar and resembled a typical martial arts student.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 423, Fan question: What do the eight members of CP9 looked like when they were kids? Personality Jyabura is extremely competitive, and was outraged that both Lucci and Kaku have more Douriki than him, especially because Kaku had been weaker when they had last met. Jyabura is very short tempered, and combined with his superstitiousness (he believes devil fruits are inhabited by devils) and feeble attempts at preventing Kaku from getting stronger (by eating a devil fruit), he often comes across as a comedic character. It is therefore surprising that he's actually the most rational member of CP9. Lucci, who's always calm and in control, is also sadistic and lusts for battle, whereas Jyabura insists that he's "a nice guy", and proposes a quick, painless death to his victims. However, in battle a more predatory side of Jyabura apparently takes over, and he howls, licks his lips, and mocks and laughs at his prey. Jyabura also seem very interested in eating and tasting his opponents than just biting them his in wolf form. Jyabura is also commonly known to deceive his opponents, as shown when he tried to lie to Sanji that Nico Robin was his sister, who had been kidnapped by a pirate crew when they were young and given a bounty due to being mistaken for one of the crew, and that he wanted Sanji to rescue her. However Sanji saw through this lie easily, and took his key while kicking him into the ceiling. When Sanji attempted to escape, Jyabura complained that he was the one who was supposed to trick people before moving to intercept him. Relationships Jyabura has a fierce rivalry with Lucci. This rivalry is most evidently expressed by their opposing Zoan fruit forms. Since his form of the dog family, Jyabura is against Lucci whose form is of the cat family. Jyabura has surprisingly a rooster that chirps which can be seen as a contrast to Lucci's pet pegion, Hattori. Abilities and Powers His devil fruit is the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf which gives him the power to change into a full wolf and a human-wolf hybrid that resembles a werewolf. Before Lucci's group had left for Water 7, Kaku had been weaker than Jyabura, and Lucci most likely was closer to Jyabura's level. His fighting style is based around Tekkai Kenpo, a technique which allows him to move while using tekkai, and throw powerful punches at his enemies. He claims to be the only rokushiki user capable of doing so. History When Luffy appeared alone before the CP9 headquarters, Jyabura suggested that the CP9 team up and take him down quickly - in order to instantly crush the uprising. His competitiveness and rivalry with the others overshadows his rationality, and could be part of his wolf nature to establish himself as the "alpha male" or leader. As a wolf (or dog) he would find it especially aggravating that Lucci the leopard (or cat) would be stronger than him, given the natural rivalry between cats and dogs. In Enies Lobby, it was initially seen that Jyabura would fight Sogeking. While Jyabura gained the upper hand and prepared to kill Sogeking, Sanji kicked him and prevented him from doing so, sending Sogeking ahead to rescue Robin. Sanji and Jyabura fought evenly, until Sanji gained the upper hand and defeated him with Diable Jambe. Translation and Dub Issues Jyabura's name has many spelling variations. Some English-speaking fans spell it "Jabura", although the spelling of "Jyabura" is far more common. Japanese fans, on the other hand, seem to prefer spell it "Jabra". Eiichiro Oda himself has spelled it "Jabra", although as other spellings given at the same time were inaccurate it is unknown if this should be considered the correct spelling. Trivia *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Jyabura already had the scar across his eye when he was a child. *He has a wolf theme due to his Devil Fruit, and he tends to trick people like wolves do in folklore. *Jyabura ranked at 17th in the most recent popularity contest with 461 votes. *In the version of Chapter 413 published in Shonen Jump, Jyabura's mustache was missing in more than half the panels he appeared in. However, this was fixed in the tankoubon, and only three panels remained with the mustache missing. *Despite the fact that at least Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa have rooms that are listed as their own, Jyabura instead has a Japanese-style garden that is simply listed as the "wolf's den" (狼の間, ookami no ma). *Many villains in One Piece were given distinct laughs. Jyabura follows in this tradition with a long "gya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Gyaaaa ha ha ha ha!) References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki users